


Every step I ran into you

by like_froot



Series: Paladins Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Foreshadowing, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Team Bonding, Tumblr Prompt, mostly about buck tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_froot/pseuds/like_froot
Summary: “Nah, I think it was destiny, or something like that.” Buck says, his voice a little bashful, like he is thinking about what he is saying a little too much.





	Every step I ran into you

Strix is a practical person. He trusts his senses, and his intuition. He paces his breathing and does what has to be done. No need to dwell on anything. Just breathe, and accept it.

 

“Big words for someone who can magically disappear.” Tyra tells him once, half joking, and he pretends to ignore her, secretly a little fond of how she rolls her eyes at him.

 

Buck takes a sip from his juice, and Strix realises that he hasn’t drunk anything with alcohol in it for months. Buck also seems more thoughtful than usual, which unnerves them all quite a lot.

 

“Nah, I think it was destiny, or something like that.” he says, his voice a little bashful, like he is thinking about what he is saying a little too much. Unnerving. Too goddamn unnerving. Buck is the kind of person who punches first, and thinks second. Not anymore, it seems.

 

“Dude, you have been reading one of those shitty novels, haven’t you?” Kinessa teases, half laughing, and Buck definitely blushes. Bullseye. Even if, to be completely honest, Strix doubts that Buck’s change of heart is only a result of him reading cheesy novels.

 

“They are not shitty! Don’t act as if you didn’t like them yourself!”

 

It’s Kinessa’s time to blush furiously, and Strix smiles a little, knowing that everyone is too busy arguing to notice. Everyone but Tyra, who looks at him knowingly, as she takes another sip from her drink.

 

“We get it, we get it. You are both very pretty.” Tyra protests, not making any kind of remark about Strix’s soft moment, which he thanks silently. “Can we just focus on the task at hand?”

 

Too good to be true. Strix sighs, knowing well that not even him can escape from a huntress that talented.

 

“You mean my private affairs.”

 

“It’s destiny, I say.” Buck repeats, a little more confident this time.

 

Kinessa sticks his tongue out, and Buck imitates the gesture.

 

“To be fair, I think he is right.” Kinessa says, and Buck grins, triumph on his face. “Don’t get used to it, big guy.”

 

Her words are not enough to make Buck stop smiling.

 

Strix grunts, as if asking for clarification. Luckily, his teammates have learnt to decipher what he means even if he doesn’t really feel like talking. Which happens often.

 

“I think it was bound to happen.” Kinessa starts, and Tyra frowns a little, and then nods. “You have so much chemistry. It’s as if you were destined to run into each other until something happened.”

 

“Yeah, you’re a grumpy owl, no offense.” Tyra adds, like she is stating that the sun is hot.

 

“No offense taken.”

 

“But around him? You trust him so much, you like him so much, it’s endearing. Softness looks good on you.”

 

Okay, now Strix face  _ does  _ feel hot.

 

“And he likes you back!” Buck says, excitedly.

 

“Indoors voice, Buck.” Kinessa reminds him, even if she is not really that much better sometimes.

 

Strix is definitely blushing, because he knows. Because their relationship makes him happy, even if he knows how much trouble it can bring them. His expression must be worried, even if only a little, because he is an expert at hiding his emotions. And hiding, in general.

 

“Don’t worry, birdie. We won’t say a peep.” Tyra assures him, her blue eyes on his dark ones. Reliable, and truthful. That’s what Strix likes about her the most.

 

“Thanks.” he simply says, and Kinessa touches his forearm, even if just for a couple of seconds, to reassure him.

 

“Now let’s move before Viktor realises that we are pestering you about your personal life, teach.” she says, a friendly grin on her face.

 

Strix cannot stop himself from smiling back at her.


End file.
